The Unbecomings
by wonton-chan
Summary: Kate Striker has been homeschooled for several years of her life, after finding a difficult time working with the FBi. When she finally attends CalSci, she meets someone who can teach her new things, and laugh at all the unbecomings along the way.


**Hey guys! Two things and then on with the story. 1) Thank you for clicking on this =) aaaaaannd 2) I've only watched like three episodes of Numb3rs so I apologize if anyone seems out of character but I've had this story stuck in my head for a while and it needs to be satisfied by reviews! Ok….enjoy =)**

Mara Striker, after observing that her daughter had been cooped up for the past two weeks in her bedroom, non-stop on her computer AND working what seemed to be insolvable math problems, decided that Kate needed a social life, and fast. All she did was work with her numbers and type, as if those were the only things that she needed to pay attention to in order to live.

See, Katherine Striker, usually referred to by Kate, Mara Striker's daughter, was no ordinary girl. With an extraordinary interest in math, Kate was titled a genius in her younger years. After making a laser from toaster and computer parts, which her mother grounded her for because it was their ONLY computer and toaster, she was contacted by the FBI to be an inventor, the youngest inventor by the way. Unfortunately, her division in the FBI didn't mainly consist of good people. She faced abuse and sexist comments. Often times Kate had to prove herself to them, and more than once the attempt nearly gotten herself killed. All but one had been cruel and unjust to her, but that one person wasn't even on that division, just a replacement for a guy that was out of commission for that time being. The kind person's name? Don. Kate never really got the chance to ask what his last name was, so she never met him again. When Don's time was up, Kate couldn't take the loneliness and abuse anymore. She decided to resign and ever since, she's been cooped up in her room, education solved by homeschooling, since she graduated high school at only thirteen and her mother couldn't afford to send her to college yet. So when Kate heard her mother say that she was sending her to attend CalSci University, she was shocked to say the least.

"But mom, I thought you said we couldn't afford college right now?" Kate asked.

It wasn't as if Kate didn't want to go to school. In fact it was the exact opposite, she had been saving her monthly allowance of twenty dollars to spend at least one month at CalSci. She was eager to learn what their math professors could provide her, especially in game theory and calculus. Since she graduated high school and started homeschooling, she yearned for a nice school table/desk, whiteboards, and, most of all, a proper teacher. Kate never actually set foot on school grounds for three years now. She was thirteen when she graduated high school…she's sixteen now.

"Yes, but let's face it Kate….you're socially deprived. And it's not going to be all subjects….just math because, let's face it Kate…I can't keep up with your math skills." Her mother said smiling.

Kate lit up like the sun and practically tackled her mom for a hug.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Kate said before allowing her mom to bring herself back up.

"Ok, go and get dressed. We're supposed to meet the dean today to pick up your schedule and talk about any concerns that might come up."

Kate happily ran up the stairs and scanned through her closet until she found a respectable, yet comfortable outfit. Unlike many other girls her age, Kate wasn't all that interested in boys or fashion, in fact, she was actually a tomboy. She despised dresses and could only mind skirts if she was allowed to wear shorts underneath. Her wardrobe consisted of t-shirts, plaid shirts, and jeans. There were a few dresses but she hardly wore them, which was only if she had to go to any formal events. Settling on a navy blue button up shirt and dark black normal (not skinny), black jeans, Kate when to the room to make sure her hair wasn't a mess.

Looking in the mirror, Kate stared at the girl staring back at her and blinked. She had light brown, straight hair that passed just an inch from her shoulders and night blue eyes. She smiled at her reflection, her self-confidence growing ever so slightly.

"Kate, you ready?" her mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah mom, I'll be down in a second!" Kate replied.

The statement was literally because once Mrs. Striker blinked, her daughter was in front her, grinning widely. Soon, they were at CalSci and Kate found herself staring at the dean of CalSci, politely waiting and listening to student rules and all that jazz.

"So, yeah that's about it. Ms. Striker do you have any questions?" the dean asked the young girl before him.

Kate pondered a bit, her mind deciding if there was anything that she found confusing or concerning…nope. Wait, yes!

"When do I start?" She asked, grinning happily.

The dean laughed and said she would be touring the school today, to get used to the environment, and then actually start learning tomorrow. Kate thanked the man and shook his hand.

"Do you need me to walk with you around the campus?" Kate's mom had asked.

"No thanks mom. I got it." Kate replied and soon she was off to venture out to the world known as CalSci.

After walking out of the dean's office, Kate naturally decided she should start by looking at where her classroom was going to be. Taking out her schedule, Kate saw that she had all her math classes with one teacher: Professor Eppes. Intrigued, she started walking, twisting her body in circles, trying to locate the building her classroom was in. Unfortunately, she didn't notice that there was-BAM! Papers were flown into the air as Kate and someone else hit the ground with a thud.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." Kate said as she helped the man pick up the scattered papers around them. Kate looked up to see the fallen victim, who had curly black hair and brown eyes. She looked up at him guiltily and hopped he wasn't one of those people who get really irritated when being bumped into. Her fears were relieved when the man chuckled as he tried to gather the papers together.

"It's fine. To tell you the truth, I wasn't watching my step either." He said.

At last, the papers were gathered and both of them got up, just about ready to go their separate ways when…

"Oh, wait I think this is yours." The man said, handing Kate her schedule.

"Oh, thank you!" Kate said, grabbing the paper before the other man lost his grip on his huge stack of papers in his other arm.

"Do you need any help with anything?" He asked.

"Um, yeah actually. Do you happen to know where Professor Eppes's classroom is?"

The man smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah I do actually. Well, of course my boss would kill me if I didn't." He said

Kate gave him a small look of confusion before he stuck out a free hand and said, "Professor Charles Eppes, at your service."

Kate stood there in shock before shaking her apparently new math professor's hand. She followed him toward his classroom, making a map in her head so she would remember where to go next time. When they reached the inside of the classroom, and when professor Eppes put his papers down on his desk, the professor couldn't help but add some humor into the air.

"So, do you usually have a habit of crashing into your new school teachers?" He asked.

Kate laughed. "No sorry. Do you have a habit of crashing into your new students?"

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Nah, I try fairly hard to make sure my students don't eat concrete on their first day. It's highly unbecoming"

Kate couldn't help but take a look around the classroom, her heart filling with glee when she saw the desks. Realizing that it was rude to ignore teachers, Kate turned back to her professor and started to continue their conversation.

"I'm Kate by the way. Kate Striker." She said, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you Kate." He said smiling.

"You know, its ok to ask."

"Ask what?"

"The old "aren't you a little young to be attending college?'" Kate said, using air quotes.

"Nope, I actually attended college four years before your age."

"You were twelve when you started college?"

"Yeah, I'm sort of a genius when it comes to numbers." Professor Eppes said.

Kate's phone rang, it was her mom. She answered and was informed that it was time to go now. After hanging up, she turned to her math professor and smiled.

"Well, I have to go now. Mom's taking me out to lunch. It was nice meeting you professor Eppes." Kate said, extending out a hand once more.

"It was my pleasure Kate." Professor Eppes said, shaking her hand.

Kate made her way to the parking lot, easily finding her mother's car. She couldn't wait for school tomorrow!

**Aaaaaand the first chapter is done! Hopefully I didn't mess up anything too bad. If anyone wants to provide a few pointers or basic information about Charlie or something, feel free! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! =) **


End file.
